A Noble Awakening
by fealion
Summary: Sequal to "A Gentle Giant on St. Patrick's Day". Shows what the others did that night and the morning after. YAOI! NO LIKE NO READ! Please Review!


Fea: SEQUAL!! This is the sequel to "A Gentle Giant on St. Patrick's Day" and explains what the others did the night before and the day after. Ichigo-kun, could you do the disclaimer please?

Ichigo: Fine………_**DISCLAIMER**__**: FEALION DOES NOT OWN BLEACH.**_ If she did I would have killed Aizen on the hill the _FIRST TIME_.

Fea: I…..hate…..Sousuke Aizen. Nnitoria needs to go crazy and eat him. _LITERALLY._

Ichigo:…….okay.

Fea: Anyway; people to thank!

Sergeant LemoOoN

BonneNuit

aniki

YastoraRisa

Tulipsprite

THANK YOU!!!! I made this sequel for you guys! On to the story!

Sunlight streamed in from the open doors that made up one end of the room, making the sleepy young man raise his arm in a futile attempt to ward off the light as he moaned.

"Just five more minutes;………._ please_!"

Chuckling, like the sound of brass bells, served to rouse the young man fully, and his inky brown eyes widened before he smiled at the vision before him.

His lover leaned against the support beam for the porch, the sunlight making his orange hair light up like a fiery beacon. Warm, chocolate eyes crinkled up around the corners as that sinfully perfect mouth let out a long, melodious laugh, that perfect body encased in nothing but his lovers shitagi. A low rumble escaped the young man's throat as he lifted himself off the futon, pulling on his pants before trapping his lover against the beam, nipping at the lightly tanned skin with a languid grace.

"*hmnnn* C-chad;……stop."

Chad smirked before moving to his lovers mouth, kissing him long and deep before pulling back to stare into hooded chocolate eyes.

"Why don't you make me Ichigo?"

Smirking, Ichigo made a dive for Chad's throat, knocking the larger man off balance and reversing their stance to that HE was the one doing the pinning. Nipping his way up the others jaw, Ichigo stopped when he got to Chad's ear, licking the shell before whispering into it.

"How about this;……If you don't contain yourself until tonight, you won't get any for a month."

Ichigo pulled away and went back into the room, not looking to see Chad's reaction until he had finished putting his Hakama and kosode. Looking at his lovers face, Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing at the stunned shock that held inky-brown eyes wide, full lips parted slightly.

"Comon Chad; I'm going to leave you if your too slow."

Chad snapped out of it and crossed the room in two long strides, crushing Ichigo to his chest and ravishing the sinful mouth before speaking.

"You'll never get rid of me Ichigo."

Ichigo stroked the side of his face, smirking before pulling Chad out the door and down the hallway.

"Like I would ever want to. Comon; let's go find Renji and Rukia."

Pulling away to go back into the room and find his shirt, Chad exited and ran after Ichigo, their laughter ringing through the morning air.

Rukia snuggled deeper into her covers, starting slightly as a strong, warm arm tightened its grip around her waist. Turning around within the grip, Rukia was confronted by a broad bare chest, and she freaked out a bit before the memories of last night came flooding back.

* * *

**Rukia ran away from the gathering, her cheeks flaming in anger and shame from what she had told them. **

"**I am **_**NEVER**_** getting drunk again!" **

**Rukia shunpoed to the Squad 13 barracks, collapsing near the pond as the emotional pain became too much. Rukia had always been known as the "Kuchiki Princess", sister of the great Kuchiki Byakuya and the perfect example of a Sereitei Noble. **

**Few—**_**if any**_**—souls within the Sereitei walls knew the Rukia behind the mask, and even then they were kept at an arm's length, not because she feared being hurt, but because she feared hurting them. That was part of the reason that drew her to the 3****rd**** seat of Squad 11 so strongly; he lived life **_**honestly **_**and to the fullest of his ability, something she had done without since before graduating the Academy. **

**Rukia remembered this one time when some of the new recruits made fun of Yumichika's obvious **_**'feminine'**_** qualities, not noticing Ikkaku looming behind them until it was too late. Rukia could **_**STILL**_** see the terrified looks on the faces of the recruits as they desperately tried to avoid Ikkaku's attacks and she laughed loudly, not noticing the presence that hid itself behind a nearby tree. **

**Rukia's smile turned bittersweet and more than a little wistful; she wished that she could be protected like that. Byakuya treated her more like a—an ornament than anything. Not to disrespect Byakuya-nii-sama; Rukia could tell that he loved her in his own way, but it barely filled the hole in her life. **

**At one point she thought that Renji might be the one to fill it, but then she saw the way he looked at Byakuya and she knew that he wasn't the answer. It had crushed her, but she understood that Renji had made his choice, and she resolved to be by him always; if not as a lover, then as a friend. **

**Rukia turned her gaze upon the full moon, the stark whiteness reminding her of her Zanpaktou. Hell, that's what she felt like half of the time; the Frozen Queen of a desolate wasteland, and everything with light or heat that encroached upon it invariably got frozen and became dull or escaped while they still had a chance, whether she wanted it that way or not. **

**Dipping her finger into the water, Rukia's smile turned bitter as it froze, forming a thin layer of ice on the surface of the pond. **

"**He'll probably avoid me like the plague now…….After all; who in their right mind would hold even one iota of interest for the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya?" **

"**Someone who sees the real Rukia; not that spoiled little brat she lets everyone else see." **

**Rukia whirled around, ducking her head in embarrassment as she saw who it was before jerking it back up again, shamed anger coloring her cheeks. **

"**I am**_** NOT**_** a brat; much less a spoiled one!" **

**Ikkaku laughed as he made his way next to her, remaining standing as he looked out across the pond; an almost wistful smile on his face. **_**ALMOST**_** wistful; after all it wouldn't do for a member of Squad 11 to get all sentimental, would it? **

"**That's the Rukia we know;…………………………… you know, this isn't the first time you've gotten drunk." **

"**WHAT?!" **

**Ikkaku let out an uncharacteristic yelp as he dodged a very cold (literally) punch from Rukia, poking her in the sides and dodging her attacks as he continued to speak.**

"**It's not though! You are so less uptight and prissy when your drunk; Renji would tell us that's how you **_**USED**_** to act back in Rukongai before "**_**Princess Kuchiki" **_**got his hands on you………… Don't get mad at me for the name; taicho calls him that**_** ALL**_** the time." **

**In spite of her annoyance Rukia giggled; imagining Byakuya as **_**ANYTHING**_** other than the cold and stoic man that she called nii-sama was ridiculous enough to make anyone crack a smile. Suddenly an image of Byakuya in a pink puffy fairy princess gown complete with white wings, towering crown and silver wand popped into her head and she fell over laughing, barely managing to choke it out as Ikkaku stared at her. **

"**Wh-when you said that a—hahaha!—an image of nii-sama in—*phft!*—in a giant puf—fy pink dress with w—hahaha!—wings and a wand p—bwhaaha!—popped into my head!" **

**Ikkaku smiled deviously. **

"**Was he dancing and singing to anything?" **

**Rukia sat stock still before bursting into laughter once more. **

"**He—he wasn't but he **_**SURE IS NOW**_**!" **

**Ikkaku threw his head back and laughed, both of their voices reverberating through the clearing and across the pond in merriment. Eventually quieting down, Rukia and Ikkaku were just content to enjoy each other's company, though Ikkaku ruined it somewhat when he remembered something. **

"**So what were you laughing about earlier Rukia?" **

**Rukia averted her eyes in embarrassment, a light pink tingeing her cheeks as she looked up again at the moon. **

"**Remember when you got some new recruits a couple of years ago?" **

"**Uh?" **

"**It was when you beat up those **_**'newbie's'**_** for making fun of the way Yumichika acted………I know that this is going to sound weird, but….well…………………..I was—I was jealous of Yumi." **

**Ikkaku raised a non-existent eyebrow. **

"**You're jealous of him being made fun of?" **

"**No! I'm jealous of the fact that he had someone who would stand up for him like that; someone who didn't care what he did or who he was—they liked him for him and challenged anyone who tried to get him to change!...... Not even Renji did that for me; not even as a friend…… **

**Why am I always the one left behind?" **

**Ikkaku looked down at Rukia, noticing the bittersweet look on her face, in her eyes. **

'_**Woah; I never noticed what a deep color of purple her eyes were. And her hair……..okay wait; what? Since when did I think things like that?!' **_

"**Uh……Ikkaku?" **

**Ikkaku jerked himself out of his musings, startled to find himself just inches from Rukia's face. Dazedly he brought up a hand to run a thumb along Rukia's jaw, shuddering as she closed her eyes and leaned into the contact. Gently he hugged her to him, stroking her back slowly as he spoke into her hair. **

"**I could—protect you; ya know, like in the way someone who……………….who—recognizes just how—how amazing a girl like you……………like you is. Someone who—who…………Damn it; do you have any idea of what I'm talking about here?" **

**Rukia chuckled, pulling Ikkaku's head down to stare into his eyes as she spoke. **

"**Yes Ikkaku; I get the feeling I know exactly what you're saying." **

**Giving one of his famous Madarame Smirks Ikkaku slowly lowered his lips to hers, grinning as she gave a surprised squeak before grabbing onto his kosode, hungry for the contact. Lifting her up, Ikkaku didn't break contact with the slight woman until they were in front of his quarters, even then only pulling away far enough to stare into deep amethyst eyes made even deeper by desire. **

"**I…….don't want to DO anything but……….would you mind—mind sharing a bed with me……tonight?" **

**Rukia's eyes softened at the words. **

"**I didn't know you could be such a gentleman Ikkaku." **

**Ikkaku gave another one of his grins, scooping her up and kicking the door in even as he spoke. **

"**Yea well; keep on giving me the look you're giving me right now and I might change my mind." **

**Rukia giggled, kissing the crook of his neck as he carried her towards his bedroom, squealing in surprise as he threw her down on his futon before climbing over her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as he slowly took off her kosode and the outer layer of her hakama, taking off his kosode and shitagi before pulling her against his chest. **

"**Sweet dreams Rukia." **

**Rukia smiled, fondly kissing the knuckles of one hand before snuggling farther into his chest. **

"**Thank you, Ikkaku." **

* * *

Smiling softly Rukia ran her fingers along the side of his face, her smile widening as sleepy black eyes opened and looked down.

"Mornin' Rukia."

Rukia shivered; his voice sounded so much deeper when it was thick with sleep (she had a suspicion that it was thicker when he was in a different mood as well). Wriggling up his torso, Rukia placed a chaste kiss on his lips, squeaking as he grabbed the back of her head and made it far deeper.

Playfully punching him, Rukia broke off the kiss and put on the outer layer of her uniform, unconsciously licking her lips as Ikkaku flexed and stretched before putting on the rest of his uniform as well. Grabbing his hand, Rukia lead him to the hallway where they shared one more kiss.

"Come; there are only two people right now I want to tell of this. The others can wait; let us find them."

Nodding, Ikkaku followed after Rukia as she shunpoed towards the rising sun, which unconsciously—unknowingly—reflected her heart………….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The unmistakable smell of sakura and ice filled Renji's nose, and he took in a deep breath before realizing exactly_ who_ that scent belonged to, his eyes snapping open as he took stock of the situation he was in. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, a pale green scarf and a pair of white senkaiken resting next to a pair of white-black senkaiken on the table a short distance away.

Renji looked down as he felt cool skin press against his own, chocolate eyes shining with warmth as he recognized the owner of said skin. Memories came flooding back as he re-lived the events that had lead up to this moment; it wasn't easy, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Renji stopped to catch his breath; air coming in ragged pants as he tried to regain enough air to continue running. What had he been thinking, kissing Byakuya like**_** that**_**?! Yea he had a crush the size of Rukongai for the man; so what? **

**He was just **_**BEGGING**_** for a death wish when he had done that; damn Ichigo for ever making him agree to **_**'stall'**_** Byakuya if it looked like he was going to go after Ikkaku and Rukia! **

"**Scatter, Zenbonsakura." **

**Renji stiffened as he heard the words, slowly turning to find Byakuya standing coolly behind him, his shikai at the ready. **

"**Answer my questions truthfully Renji or you will see why so many fear my blade." **

'_**Damn it! How come he STILL looks so friggin hot even when he's threatening me?!' **_

**The wind from Zenbonsakura circling behind Byakuya made his raven hair flutter madly, the cool grey eyes picking up the pink highlights from the tiny blades, making the reserved Kuchiki seem mysterious and exotic—like a god in the midst of a storm. **

**Slowly Renji nodded his head, careful not to make any sudden movements towards the hilt of Zabimaru. **

"**What do you want to know, Kuchiki-taicho?" **

**Zenbonsakura shot forward, encircling Renji in a loose cocoon as Byakuya stepped forward. **

"**Why did you……kiss me?" **

'_**Crap.' **_

"**Um…….Well I—………I did it because I w—because I wanted to." **

"**Why?" **

**Damn it! How come a one word question had to be so friggin hard?! Renji gulped as he tried to find a way out of answering, mild panic coming to his eyes as Zenbonsakura tightened its hold on him. **

"**B-because I—I've always found you…….interesting. Even in the beginning when you adopted Rukia you had a—an enigmatic air about you that made me wonder………..just who was Kuchiki Byakuya? Wa—was he the cool, sometimes unfeeling noble that he let everyone see or—……….or was he something else entirely?" **

**Renji hated the way Byakuya's scrutinizing glare made him feel; he was Abarai Renji, supposed bad-ass of the 6****th**** division, but one cool glance or stern "Abarai!"and he'd be scrambling to correct his mistakes. Many mistook his resentment at not being recognized by the person whose opinion counted the most as resentment towards that same person for not letting him remain at Rukia's side. **

**Rukia was a good friend and they had been there for each other through thick and thin, but that was as far as it went for Renji; it was like Rukia was a little sister to him, but on a much deeper level. Byakuya's voice drew him out of his inner ramblings, though his blank look must've been a tip-off to Byakuya, who sighed before repeating the question. **

"**And; what was your conclusion?" **

"**My conclusion—was that the Byakuya you show Sereitei and even the Byakuya you show to Rukia; neither of them are **_**YOU**_**.**

**Wh—while you do have a cooler and more**_** 'professional'**_** air about you than most, you still show your emotions in small—but noticeable—ways. Some people miss them because they don't expect them; but to people who know how to look, they see a man who would…………would do anything to protect his precious people, those who are dearest to his heart. **

**I w-…………..I was kinda hoping that………….that I was one of those people." **

**Renji shut his eyes tightly as he said the last sentence; while Byakuya could piss him off sometimes, it would still crush him if he didn't feel the same way about his "Rukongai Bred" fukutaicho. The next question surprised him so much that his eyes flew open again, staring at Byakuya's unusually submissive behavior in confusion. **

"**Am I one of those people to you, Renji?" **

**In spite of himself Renji felt himself soften; he hated it when his taicho felt insecure—though those moments were rare—and he always did everything in his power to get Byakuya back to his old self. **

"**Yes Byakuya; to me, you're the most precious of all." **

**Byakuya nodded as Zenbonsakura reformed as a blade in his hand, shunpoing before Renji could make a move. Smiling sadly Renji made his way to the edge of the hill, sitting on the edge while looking at the various spots of merriment, smirking in spite of himself as he saw an ice dragon near the 10****th**** division. **

'_**Looks like Ran REALLY pissed of Hitsugaya-taicho this time……….' **_

'_***sigh* I really messed up this time; I bet he's asking soutiacho if I can get transferred right now.' **_

**A wry grin worked its way onto Renji's face as he thought of all the possibilities that Byakuya was using to keep him as far away as possible. Not that he could blame him; Renji smiled bitterly at the thought. After all; what noble in their right mind would want to associate with a street rat from Rukongai?**

**Renji was actually a little surprised that Byakuya had put up with him as long as he had; Byakuya may indeed show his affection in small ways, but that didn't mean that any of those small ways were directed at**_** HIM**_**. Sighing he got up, turning around only to run into Byakuya, who held a scroll with slim, graceful fingers. **

"…**..I was going to show you this as a promotion present; soutaicho wants you to become the taicho of Division 5 you know…….This scroll contains information on a long forgotten noble clan; a fairly important one as well. And since I wanted to be alone with you when I presented this to you anyway; I figure that this place is as good as any. **

**Here; read it." **

**Accepting the scroll Renji looked at Byakuya questioningly, who just gestured to the scroll with an…..**_**apprehensive?**_** look on his face. Turning his attention to the scroll, Renji read through the words, eyes widening as he read through it again to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. **

**This is how it read: **

_**I, Kuchiki Byakuya, 28**__**th**__** head of the Noble Kuchiki House—along with the other heads of the Four Great Noble Houses of Sereitei—have deemed the findings of one Ukitake Jyuushiro, member of a minor noble house, to be true. **_

_**These findings state that one Abarai Renji—fukutaicho of the 6**__**th**__** Division—is indeed the last surviving member and automatic head of a lost and ancient Noble House whose credibility pre-dates even the Kuchiki blood-line and whose power and subsequent prestige is far more vast than any of the other noble houses at this time. As a result, he is to immediately be given a position worthy of his blood and will be given senkaiken(1) according to the guidelines of the Abarai Noble House. **_

_**Also, he will be given permission to have one other inducted as a member of the Abarai House to serve as heir apparent so that the Abarai blood-line will be revived. These are the truths found by Ukitake Jyuushiro and the heads of the Four Great Noble Houses and will be recorded as such by the Kuchiki House for the rest of Sereitei's existence. **_

**A little farther down the page was a note that wasn't a part of the original document, and Renji could feel himself shake as he read the words: **

_**I'm not used to showing my emotions in such a fashion, but I trust you will understand when I say that I care deeply for you; even more deeply than I cared for Hisana. I know that it may be futile to ask this of you, but I must know; do you feel the same? **_

_**Look at me; acting like a common woman waiting on the words of a man who may or may not return her affections. All the same I must know; what will your answer be? **_

**Renji looked up at Byakuya, smirking as he noticed that the slim man was ignoring him fastidiously, nervousness apparent in his quick, clipped movements as he reached into his kosode and brought out two kesaiken. One was the normal white; the other was black and twice as long and they had been wrapped carefully in a black linen scarf. Renji gently took them from Byakuya and put them in his kosode.**

**Gripping Byakuya by the shoulders, Renji waited until the raven-haired man looked at him before smiling brilliantly. **

"**This is my answer, Byakuya." **

**Gently Renji brought Byakuya's lips up to his own, moaning as skilled fingers undid his hair before gripping it tightly and pushing his head down to deepen the kiss. Breaking off, Renji winked roguishly at Byakuya before shunpoing to his room, managing to get them behind closed doors before he pinned Byakuya against the wall. **

**Taking off everything that obstructed him from the pale chest, Renji slowly nipped his way up and down Byakuya's torso, getting a pleasant surprise as Byakuya moaned slightly and shoved him against the wall, tracing his tattoo's with a gracefully powerful tongue, making Renji shudder at the sensation. **

**Growling Renji pulled Byakuya off of him, gently threading his fingers through black-satin hair as he gently took off the senkaiken and scarf, scooping the Kuchiki and dumping him on the bed as Renji removed the last article of clothing on that pale, slim, muscular body. **

**Renji took in the sight of Byakuya; the inky black void of hair that fanned outward from a defined face with hooded grey eyes and thin, pale pink lips that hung open slightly in the throes of desire as a slim chest panted slightly for air and a slim, graceful body that writhed impatiently beneath him. **

**Renji kept contact with those eyes as he slowly lowered himself to the bed, winking as those same eyes widened slightly for Renji lowered his mouth and— **

_**Fuck. **_

**Byakuya didn't know that you could do **_**THAT **_**with your mouth, let alone that it caused so much—desire to course throughout his body, to make him wish that he had confessed**_** THAT**_** much sooner, just to get more of the heavenly feeling that was coursing through his veins.**

**Arching his back, Byakuya moaned as Renji took even more of him into his mouth, gasping as Renji took his mouth off him and slowly licked his way to his back side, parting cheeks before sticking his tongue out and— **

_**Oh. **_

**Byakuya squirmed as Renji gently ate him, stretched him, the feeling too foreign and too new for Byakuya to decide if it was good or bad. Leaning his head back, Byakuya moaned as Renji continued his foray, looking up confusedly as he felt Renji leave him. **

**Renji smiled gently as he pressed two fingers against Byakuya's lips, moaning as two hands full of slim, graceful fingers gently grabbed his wrist as Byakuya sucked on his fingers. With a mischievous glint Byakuya maneuvered his knee so that he could run it along Renji's length, smirking as Renji moaned loudly. **

**Taking his fingers out of that mouth and away from the sinful tongue inside, Renji gently pressed one of the digits into Byakuya's entrance—moving it gently massaging and stretching Byakuya's channel—adding the second finger when he felt that Byakuya was ready. **

**The Kuchiki head tried to squirm away from those fingers—anything to make the uncomfortable pain stop. Slowly Renji brushed along the inner walls, knowing he had found what he was looking for when Byakuya arched and let out a loud moan, now impaling himself on tapered fingers instead of trying to get away. **

**Pulling out his fingers Renji positioned himself, kissing Byakuya hungrily even as he thrust forward and— **

_**Oh fuck. **_

**Renji hissed; Byakuya was so tight that he had almost crested right then and there. Noticing the painful tears that were silently falling down pale cheeks, Renji used the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away, kissing each closed eye-lid as he let Byakuya get used to his size. After a while the Kuchiki head opened his eyes, nodding his head stubbornly when Renji asked if he was ready. **

**A shallow thrust began the journey, each motion bringing and bestowing electrifying pleasure to the other, neither one wanting to stop as they climbed higher and higher. **

"**R-Renji; faster." **

**Renji bit his lip as he heard Byakuya's breathy moan; it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back, to make this as pleasurable as possible for the vision of a man who lay beneath him, accepting his thrusts with moans of increasing desire and want. **

**Suddenly the fire-haired man knew he couldn't hold out much longer, and he gave three more powerful thrusts before— **

_**Oh fuckin gods! **_

**Renji barely heard his moan over Byakuya's call as he collapsed on top of that body, utterly spent from the lovemaking they had just completed. Graceful fingers threaded through his hair tiredly as they both came down from the electrifying high, the hands connected to those fingers pulling up after a time, leading to another deep kiss before Byakuya rested his head on Renji's chest. **

"**Renji?" **

"**Hmn?" **

"…**..I love you." **

**Renji smiled, leaning down to put a loving kiss on the top of Byakuya's head. **

"**I love you too." **

* * *

Renji was guessing that they had fallen asleep shortly after that and that he was the first to wake up. Smirking, he gently scooted away from Byakuya, turning to get their clothes together and to put his on, pausing as he came to the senkaiken. Graceful fingers plucked said items out of his hand and he turned to find Byakuya in nothing but his hakama as he smiled gently, motioning for Renji to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Gently separating two chunks of hair away from the rest, Byakuya put the remaining hair up the way Renji liked it, putting the black senkaiken on the stands of hair closest to the center of his head, the white on going on hair that was on the left side of his face. Wrapping the scarf loosely around Renji's neck, Byaukya nodded with satisfaction as he stepped back to view his handy work as he turned to put the rest of his clothes on and his own sekaiken, chuckling as he felt Renji wrap the scarf around _HIS_ neck for him.

Turning around, Byakuya placed one hand on the broad chest, leaning up to place a kiss on the red-heads mouth before turning and going to the door.

"Wait."

Byakuya turned, grey eyes widening as Renji pulled him in for another, deeper kiss.

"Lets find Rukia and Ichigo and tell them first, ok? I don't know about you, but I'd rather that they hear it from us instead of some gossip like Ran who would add _who-knows-what _to the story."

"Indeed………. We had better get moving then; despite the events of last night we are _STILL _the taicho and fukutaicho of the 6th division and I will not let us slack off because of it."

Renji laughed, placing another kiss on those lips before leading the way in the direction of Ichigo's massive spiritual pressure.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo, Chad, Rukia and Ikkaku had met at the base of the hill and had exchanged their news with many laughs and good wishes. Shunpoing up to the top of the hill, all four stood looking out over Sereitei as the sun hit noon, the white of the rock shining brightly. Chad turned as he felt a presence behind him, poking Ichigo and the others as he saw who it was.

Renji smiled and raised a hand in greeting as he saw the guys turn in their direction, glancing at Byakuya mischievously before shunpoing over to the others, laughing as he felt an irritable slap to the back of his head.

"So Renji; why do you have those—things in your hair?" (Ichigo)

Rukia gasped; being an adopted noble she knew what wearing the senkaiken meant, but the other three were clueless. Laughing at his friends cluelessness Renji made was about to answer when members of the Kuchiki house appeared behind them, anger defining their stances.

"There they are!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Byakuya-sama! We have had several confirmed reports that stated that one Kuchiki Rukia and one Madarame Ikkaku were seen entering Madarame's living quarters last night and were not seen again until late this morning! The elders have agreed that both Kuchiki Rukia and Madarame Ikkaku must be punished to the fullest extent; they will _NOT_ allow another embarrassment befall the Kuchiki House."

Renji's brow darkened as they proceeded to advance upon the two; taking a calming breath he straightened to his full height, shards of ice entering his eyes as he spoke.

"Stand down."

Those two words made the Kuchiki house members freeze; red reiatsu crackled and popped around them fiercely, like a wild animal about to pounce. One of the braver (and more stupid) of the members stepped forward, chin held up stubbornly as he questioned the Red-haired man.

"Who are you—_Rukongai scum_—to tell us what to do?"

The red reiatsu exploded in a flurry of energy, holding the house members pinned down in fear as the others stared in awe.

"_Scum_?...........It is you who are scum if you cannot recognize the head of the Abarai House when you see one! Tell the Kuchiki elders this; while Madarame may retain his previous last name, both he and Kurosaki are adopted members of the Abarai House and are expected to act and be treated as such.

Byakuya-sama and I were_** encouraging**_ their relationship to establish ties between the two houses.

If they have any memory of the Abarai House, they will _KNOW_ why we kept this from them and why I have spoken to you in this manner. Now _GO_!"

As soon as the pressure eased they were off like a flash, Byakuya looking at Renji with undisguised respect as the others just stared at him. Releasing a pent up breath, Renji smiled uncertainly at them before speaking.

"Sorry 'bout that; it was the only thing I could think of that would make them leave you alone."

Silence pervaded for a couple more seconds as the others gathered their thoughts. Then…..

"You're a _NOBLE_?!" (Rukia)

"I'm adopted. What the hell?" (Ikkaku)

"Why did you hafta include me Renji?" (Ichigo)

"Oi oi! Shut it! *sigh* If you'll give me a moment I'll explain…………..Okay first; Yes I am, didn't know until last night though when Byakuya and I _'talked'_ last night."

Glaring at the others and_ DARING_ them to ask about it, Renji went on as they wisely remained silent.

"Second; as I said earlier Ikkaku, it was the only thing I could think of that would _MAKE _them leave you alone……..You are certainly welcome to reject the offer if you like, but it would just make it _THAT_ much harder on you and Rukia if you decided to pursue this.

As for you Ichigo; not all people are acceptive of you as a living spirit, even now. That combined with the fact that you seem to have an inner hollow makes you a target, despite all that you have done for us. Accepting my offer will give you a measure of protection, both now and when you '_join'_ us full time."

"Ichigo…….What Renji says makes sense."

"…..I know; it's not like I'm oblivious to the gossip or anything. I _KNOW_ what they say about me and the other living spirits that come here. But I _REFUSE_ to hide!"

"It wouldn't be hiding; it would be covering your bases. Being wary and being a coward are two completely different things."

Ichigo fell silent as he contcimplated his lovers' words, looking up as Ikkaku stepped forward.

"Taicho is gonna kill me for this;…………………….. Abarai Renji, I accept your offer.

Who knows; maybe being a member of a house will make all the other nobles less _'snooty'_ in the future, eh?"

Renji smiled as he shook Ikkaku's hand, the smile broadening as Ichigo stepped forward as well.

"Your going to need help Renji. And if the best way I can help you is by agreeing to be an adopted Abarai, I guess that's what I'll do."

"Thank you; both of you…….Well; why don't we go to the office and celebrate?"

"Abarai Renji, I thought I made it clear that….."

"Please Byakuya; we can afford to take one day off. It will still be there tomorrow."

Byakuya scanned the small group, giving a sigh as they all looked at him questioningly.

"…….As long as you do both today's and tomorrow's work perfectly."

"…..Of course."

And so they walked down the hill, content in taking it slow as they talked among themselves. Two Kuchiki's, Three Abarai's and one Living Spirit; friends and colleagues who enjoyed life to the fullest of their abilities—together.

1: I know that this isn't right but I haven't had access to the 'net in a few day and I wasn't gonna stop writing just cause of that.

Fea: OMG its finally done! I didn't mean for it to be so long! 15 pages including the stuff before and after the story!.............My mind is too over-active.

???: You can say that again.

Fea: Who…?

Ikkaku: Hey.

Fea: Oh hey Ikkaku!.....Where's Rukia?

Ikkaku: She and Byakuya are trying to convince the elders that I've really been adopted into the Abarai family.

Fea:……The old geezers are out for blood huh?

Ikkaku: Yup.

Fea; If they try anything I'll kill em all.

Ikkaku: Can you do that?

Fea: *Shrugs* I'm the writer; I can do what I want.

Ikkaku:……right.

Fea: Anyways; PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!! No flaming unless you want Nnitoria after your butt but constructive criticism is helpful! BYE~!


End file.
